Ricky Boy: Clubhouse
Ricky Boy Clubhouse is an American interactive computer-animated children's television series which aired from May 5, 2006 to November 6, 2016. The series, Nick Jr.'s first computer-animated series, is aimed at preschoolers. Bobs Gannaway, the Nick veteran who created it, is also responsible for other preschool shows, such as Dora the Explorer ''and for Illumination Entertainment films including ''The Secret Life of Pets and Sing. The final episode aired on November 6, 2016. Characters Main * Ricky Boy (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) * Sissy Seville (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Toby (voiced by Frank Welker) * Chris (voiced by Dave Foley) * Brittany Miller (voiced by Janice Karman) * Matthew Potter (voiced by Tara Strong) * Mr. Roll Model (voiced by Jeff Bennett) Recurring * Larry (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Daniel and Dave (voiced by Debi Derryberry and Frank Welker respectively) * Professor Scamp (voiced by Eddie Deezen) * Mary (voiced by Katie Crown) * William the Giant (voiced by Billy West) * Marvin Ricky (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) * Marvin Sissy (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Count Rick (voiced by Billy West) * Robot Chris and Robot C (both voiced by Dave Foley) * Santa Claus * The Bluebirds (Baby and Mommy, both voiced by Janice Karman) * Bob Driver and Melvin Page (both voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Cherry, Amigo the Chihuahua, and Mr. Wally (all voiced by Jeffrey Garcia) Guest appearances * Mortimer Mouse (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Captain Goof-Beard (voiced by Dick van Dyke) * Millie and Melody Mouse (voiced by Avalon Robbins and Grace Kaufman respectively) * The Singing Lock (voiced by Nika Futterman) * Boodles (voiced by Chloë Grace Moretz) * Igor the Door (voiced by David Tennant) Episodes Main article: List of Ricky Boy Clubhouse episodes Home media Production Mickey Mouse was originally voiced by Wayne Allwine with Bret Iwan taking over the role following Allwine's death in 2009. The final episode to feature Allwine as Mickey aired posthumously in 2011. Bill Farmer, the voice actor for Goofy and Pluto, stated in February 2014 that the recording of dialogue for new episodes has ceased, but that "it will be quite a while before the show runs out of new episodes for TV. We have been on the air consistently since 2006 and we started recording in 2004. So there is always a long lead-in time between recording and seeing it on TV. So don’t worry more is still to come, we just are not making any more."6 Reception Ricky Boy Clubhouse received mixed to positive reviews, Common Sense Media rated the show a 4 out of 5 stars, stating: "Parents need to know that Ricky Boy Clubhouse is a lively series designed to help preschoolers acquire problem-solving and early mathematics skills – and does so in a fun, exciting way. Although the show is very learning-focused, it's engaging without being intimidating." Spin-offs Sissy's Bow-Toons Main article: Sissy's Bow-Toons Sissy's Bow-Toons is a spin-off series which premiered in the fall of 2011 and concluded in 2016. It aired in the daytime Disney Junior programming block for younger audiences. It is based on the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode "Minnie's Bow-tique" and depicts Sissy's continuing adventures in business as proprietor of her own store which makes and sells bows for apparel and interior decoration. She interacts with many of the characters seen in the Ricky Boy Clubhouse series. Ricky Boy Mixed-Up Adventures (originally known as Ricky and the Roadster Racers) Main article: Ricky Boy Mixed-Up Adventures A second spin-off, Ricky and the Roadster Racers, debuted in January 2017 after Ricky Boy Clubhouse stopped showing episodes in November 2016. It was renamed Ricky Boy: Mixed Up-Adventures for the third season. Category:Television Category:TV Show